


Warmth & Light

by foggynelson



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggynelson/pseuds/foggynelson
Summary: “I’m cute, huh?”“Oh shut up,” Simon says, lifting his heading up and looking at Raphael. “You’re absolutely gorgeous and you fucking know it.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on tumblr:  
> two miserable people meeting at a wedding au

Simon takes a drink of his third glass of wine as he looks around the room. He’s not even sure why he agreed to come. Okay. He knows. He didn’t really have a choice. Despite him and Jace breaking up, they’re still friends. And Simon is still friends with all of his friends and it’s still their group and there was no way any of him would have let him get away with not coming. Alec probably would have punched him. 

So yeah. That’s why Simon is here. And why he’s drinking too much wine. He doesn’t even like wine, but a wedding seems too fancy to be drinking beer. It would be one thing if he wasn’t alone. Literally everyone he knows is paired off: Alec and Magnus, Clary and Isabelle, Maureen and his sister, and of course, Jace and Meliorn. 

It’s a weird feeling and Simon doesn’t even know he feels. The alcohol isn’t helping. On the one hand, him and Jace broke up a year ago and Simon’s about 97% over his feelings for him. He’s happy for Jace. He can see how well him and Meliorn fit together and it’s understandable that they ended up together. It’s more… Simon feels alone and he wants someone to love him and care about him and want to marry him and Simon wonders if that’s ever gonna happen.

Probably not. 

Oh well.

Simon takes another sip and contemplates on ordering another glass. He should pace himself so he doesn’t start acting like a _complete_ idiot. But drinking is something to do and it keeps his mind occupied and off of Jace and his own self-pity.

Deciding on one last glass, Simon turns around to face the bar. He decides to order a beer anyway and he’s about to when he hears, “Fuck,” whispered next to him. Simon turns and sees a man standing next to him, leaning over the stool next to him. When did he get there? Simon wonders and worries he’s more drunk than he thought.

“You all right?” Simon asks, partially because he’s concerned but also to check if he sounds okay when he speaks. He does. No slurred speech. That’s a good sign.

“Yeah, just a long ass day,” the man replies. He looks up and Simon recognizes him. He was one of Meliorn’s groomsmen. Simon tries to recall his name, but it doesn’t come to him. They had all introduced themselves to each other before the ceremony.

“I feel that,” Simon replies. “You’re one of Meliorn’s groomsmen, right?” Simon checks.

The man nods. “Raphael,” he says, extending out his hand., which Simon takes, shaking.

“Simon,” he replies, pointing at himself.

“I know. I mean, I remember from earlier,” Raphael says looking down. 

“How do you know Meliorn?” Simon asks. Simon wants to keep talking to him - keep his mind going on something other than loneliness and alcohol. 

“We’ve been friends for years. I’m guessing you know Magnus, yeah?” Simon nods. “We all went to school together and somehow we’re all still friends.”

“Wow I’m surprised I’ve never met you. Do you go to Magnus’ parties?” 

“Not really. And if Magnus manages to drag me, I tend to hide out in his room or on the couch. I’m not big on parties.”

“Ah makes sense. We’ve probably run into each other before then. Isn’t that so crazy? Like, you know, we see so many people every day and then sometimes it’s just total happenstance, like, who you actually end up meeting and talking to and you could totally see someone, like, every day but never talk to them and never know them. Or like this, where no doubt we’ve been in the same place before but never met but now we end up meeting. Weird shit.”

It’s quiet for a second and then Raphael says, “Are you always like this or is it the drinking?”

“Man I wish I could just say it’s the drinking. But nope! I’m a fucking rambling mess even with just water in my system. People kind of hate it. I think it’s endearing. Kind of cute even?” Simon winks and then immediately can’t believe he did that. He looks down and places his head on the counter. “Fuck I just winked at you. I swear I’m not even drunk enough to shamelessly be flirting with cute boys.”

“I’m cute, huh?”

“Oh shut up,” Simon says, lifting his heading up and looking at Raphael. “You’re absolutely gorgeous and you fucking know it.”

Raphael chuckles and sits down in the stool. He orders a bloody mary and a glass of water for Simon. Simon smiles. 

“So why all the drinking?”

“Um, you know Jace?”

“The guy that married my best friend?”

“Yeah, him.”

“Yeah, I know him.”

“Well,” Simon says, leaning over towards Raphael. “He was my boyfriend. Before he dated Meliorn. That’s actually why we broke up. Which is cool. I mean. It’s not like Jace planned it and he told me before they did anything and so I mean. I don’t know. Jace and I had our problems I guess or whatever so that’s cool I mean okay. Like. I’m over it. I don’t care.” Simon laughs. “That’s a lie and you know it. I’m trying not to care.”

Simon lets out a long sigh. “I’m just lonely.” He turns and looks out the dancefloor. “All of my friends are here and they’re all paired off and I’m the lone loser. Even my sister is dating an ex-girlfriend of mine. No one wants to stick with me.” Simon can’t believe he said that he quickly lets out a laugh. “I mean! I’m just drinking because drinking is cool! I love alcohol!” He lifts up his glass and downs the last bit of the wine.

“That sucks,” Raphael says. Simon looks at him and wonders if there’s going to be more, but Raphael doesn’t offer anything else. Which is nice. When he last complained to Clary about how alone he was and how no one wanted him, Clary blew it off, saying _of course_ , someone would want him. Which was a nice thing to say. A really great best friend move. But it was nice to just have someone listen and say that sucks because yeah, it does suck.

Simon flashes a smile at Raphael and takes a drink of the water in front of him. “How about you?” Simon asks. “What was the ‘fuck’ you said earlier about?”

“Well. You know how the wedding started a little late?”

“Yeah, I heard there was some issue or something, I wasn’t totally sure what was going on.”

“I lost the rings.”

“You lost the rings?” Simon says, his voice loud.

“Yeah, I lost the rings. So I went back to my place, to Meliorn’s, all around and then I found them in my car under the front seat. But I just realized I locked my keys in the car earlier.”

“You’re a little forgetful, aren’t you?” Simon chuckles.

“Hey, I did a lot of shit for this wedding. And I found the rings so it’s not that big of a deal.”

“Of course, I wasn’t trying to insinuate otherwise. We all have those days.”

“Yeah, I just gotta call a locksmith to get me into my car.” Raphael proceeds to take out his phone and messes with a bit before placing the call. He steps a bit away from Simon. Simon watches him and drinks his water. He makes multiple phone calls and Simon can tell he’s growing more irritated after each one.

Raphael returns minutes later, sighing. “The only place that even answered my call is going to charge triple because it’s so late.”

“You serious? Fuck that sucks,” Simon says. Simon looks down and then says, “If you want, I could take you home. And then tomorrow you can come get your car and deal with it all then.”

“I don’t think you should be taking yourself home,” Raphael replies.

“Hey, I haven’t drank that much, I promise. But if that’s an issue, you can take me home and then yourself home.”

“You’d trust me with your car? You barely know me.”

“I have a good feeling about you,” Simon says with a smile. “Plus it’s a really shitty car and I doubt you’d want to steal it.” 

Raphael chuckles. “Maybe I collect broken down cars.”

“In that case, my car would be a stellar addition to your collection.”

“I’ll do my best to not steal your car then.”

“Wow, you are a gentleman.” Simon smiles. And he is. Simon likes Raphael. He’s fun to talk to and Simon feels relaxed and calm here with him. He takes another drink of water and looks at Raphael. He really is beautiful, too. Simon could just stare at him all day. That would be weird, though, right? Yeah. It would be. Right.

A few minutes pass and the two are quiet, drinking. Simon does stare at him a lot. He tries not to, but his eyes keep finding their way back to him. Raphael turns and, catching Simon staring, he smiles. 

“Sorry,” Simon mutters. “You’re just really pretty.”

“So back to the shameless flirting?” 

”Sorry. It’s who I am.” Pause. “Actually, that’s a lie. I really don’t flirt that much. I just like you a lot.” Another pause. “I can’t believe I just said that? What I mean is I think you are a decent person and I like you a very normal amount.” Simon places his head on the bar again.

Simon isn’t sure what to expect from Raphael, but the other just laughs. “I like you too. A normal amount.” Simon looks up at him and smiles. Raphael takes the last sip of his drink, and then asks, “You ready to head out? I’m ready to sleep.”

“Sleep? I like sleep!” Simon nods fervently, standing up. Let me just say bye to everyone and we can head out. Simon makes his way around the room, giving everyone a hug and saying goodbye. He wishes Meliorn and Jace congratulations again. He makes his way back to Raphael. He grabs Raphael’s hand and says, “Let’s go,” and leads them towards the exit. 

They walk until they reach Simon’s car where it finally hits Simon that he’s holding Raphael’s hand. “Shit,” he says, quickly pulling his hand away. He instantly misses the feeling of his skin, the warmth. “I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to just grab your hand. I’m not sure what I was thinking.” His hands fidget and his legs bounce as he talks.

“It’s okay,” Raphael says, placing a soft hand on his shoulder. “If I wanted to, I would have pulled away from you. Now where are your keys?”

Simon pulls his keys out of his pocket and hands them over. Simon walks over to the other side of the car and the two of them get inside. Raphael turns the car on it makes a weird sound. “You were right. This will be the star of my shitty car collection.”

“And here I thought I could trust you.”

“That’s all on you,” Raphael replies with a smile as he drives off. 

Simon gives him direction to his house. It’s close by and they’re there quickly. Simon gets out of the car and Raphael follows him to the door. They reach it and Raphael hands the keys back so Simon can let himself inside. Simon hands them back and their hands linger, touching.

“I’ll bring you car back in the morning and then just walk back to the hotel. It’s close enough.”

“No way. I’ll drive you.”

“You sure?” 

“Of course.” Simon smiles. “And maybe, I don’t know, we could get breakfast somewhere. There’s a really good place that has the best Mexican food. They make chorizo there and it’s to _die_ for. I also just really love chorizo, though.”

“Breakfast, huh? Like a date?”

“Yes, like a date, dummy,” Simon replies with a grin. “If that’s cool with you. Just friends works too.”

“Well if it’s a date that means you’re paying. And as a poor college student, that’s very appealing.”

“You’re still in college? How _old_ are you?” Simon questions, his eyes wide.

Raphael laughs. “Same age as you. I’m working on my Ph.D. in Information Systems.”

“Fuck that’s hot,” Simon giggles. “So I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

“If I decide not to steal your car.”

“Please don’t. I’m not in college anymore, but I’m still poor.”

“We’ll see. Good night, Simon.”

“‘Night, Raphael.” Simon waves and watches him leave. He heads to bed and falls asleep, only slightly anxious that Raphael will actually steal his car.  


* * *

  
Spoiler alert: He doesn’t.

Spoiler alert: They go out. The food is great and Simon and Raphael get along well.

Spoiler alert: They go out again. And again. And so many more times before they officially start dating.

Spoiler alert: A year and a half later, it’s their wedding they’re attending.

Spoiler alert: Simon’s never been happier.

Spoiler alert: Raphael hasn’t ever been either.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading !!!! please let me know what you think and like,,, come talk to me on [tumblr](http://autisticperalta.tumblr.com/) and be my best friend.


End file.
